


Your Family Loves You (Happy Birthday, Lance)

by soldmysoultofandoms



Series: Breathe [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultofandoms/pseuds/soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: Lance's tenth birthday was the last normal birthday he had.But is wasn't the last good one.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)/Other(s)
Series: Breathe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740451
Kudos: 49





	Your Family Loves You (Happy Birthday, Lance)

Lance’s tenth birthday was the last normal birthday he had.

He and Benny had been playing down at the beach all day, wasting time with another one of their made-up games, this one involving building a boat out of nothing but bags of chips they had bought from the bodega.

It worked, sort-of. As in they got about six feet out into the ocean before the bags began to sink under the water. It took a majority of the next hour to fish out all the bags from the sea.

They went back to Lance’s house dripping wet, teeth chattering and carrying the entirety of their once-boat-now-loose-bags-of-chips in their hands. 

When they opened the door, they were greeted by Lance’s entire family, Pedro, and Dona Claudia all shouting their celebrations for Lance. 

They had dragged in the folding tables and set up a grand feast in the living room, Lance’s favorite dishes arranged neatly, and Lance shouted in glee, running forward to the open arms of his father, who picked him up and swung him around, placing him on his shoulders for all to see. 

Benny had been charged with distracting him while the party was set up, and Lance playfully punched him when he found out 

The next few hours were spent happily eating his fill of delicious foods, and talking with all his favorite people. 

When the time for presents came around, Lance was just astounded by the fact that there were any. Usually presents were reserved for only Christmas time, allowing the family a full year to save up. But there they were, four presents on the table, faces eager for him to open them.

The first present was a shoebox with a bow made scraps of ribbon, the intricate handiwork of the bow alluding to the fact that it was from Pedro, the man talented at making beautiful things out of nothing. Inside was a kit to build a cardboard car, with working wheels and everything. Benny made sure to explain to Lance that it was him who chose it, and everyone laughed. 

The next present was a neatly wrapped parcel, and inside was a hand-sewn guayabero, courtesy of Dona Claudia. As much as she was famous for her food, she was also famous for the clothing she would often make around the summertime for the occasional tourist who would wander over from the city. The shirt was soft, made with the most beautiful blue fabric lance had ever seen. 

Then, it was the family present, and they had all pooled their money together to get him new shoes,his current ones so worn that they had holes in the toes and the soles were so thin that it was like he wasn’t wearing any shoes at all. 

The last one was another gift from his family, specifically his father. It was a rather small box, and he opened it to reveal a compass, rather old and definitely worn.

“Papi...this is…”

His father scooped him up, placing him in his lap as hel took the compass from Lance, holding it up so they both could see the face. 

“My father gave this to his youngest, and now i’m giving it to my youngest. Whenever you are lost or afraid, this is so you always remember where home is.” His father ran his thumbnail along a groove on the side of the compass, clicking it open to reveal a photo of the entire family, even Benny, smiling towards the camera. “You family...that will always be home.”

Lacne smiled, throwing his arms around his father. “Thank you.”

His father returned his embrace, before ruffling his hair. “Alright, you and Benny can go try out your presents now. Just be back inside before it gets too late.”

Lance nodded, giving everyone in the room a quick hug and kiss, a thanks for the presents, before grabbing Benny’s hand and running out to the backyard, presents in tow.

* * *

“Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun.” Lance said as the two lay in the grass at the foot of the lemon tree, the completed toy car in between them as they looked up at the stars between the branches, the air smelling faintly of the said citrus. 

“No problem. You deserve it.”

“For your party i’ll throw an even bigger surprise party!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

“It’s not much of a surprise now, is it?”

“‘Oh...right. Oops.”

Benny giggled, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up to look at Lance.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Lance mimicked his pose, looking at Benny earnestly. “What?”

“That isn’t the only present I got you. I have another one.”

Lance shot up, grinning excitedly. “Really? What is it!?”

Benny sat up as well, looking rather nervous, which confused Lance. “Close your eyes.”

Although confused, he did what he was told, holding his hands out eagerly. Instead of a box being placed in them however, Benny’s slightly sweaty hands grabbed his, and something soft and warm pressed against his lips. His eye’s shot open to reveal Benny’s face directly in front of his, eyes squeezed shut and mouth on his. 

The kiss lasted only for another couple of seconds, before Benny pulled away and looked at him shyly. 

“That was your present. And also that...when we are older. I want to marry you. I want you to be your husband and we can build a house in America so you can go to your fancy school.”

Lance blinked, then smiled shyly back in return. “I’d like that.”

“You mean that?”

He nodded, surging forward and tackling Benny with the biggest hug he could muster, giving the older boy another kiss. “I want to marry you too Benny! I love you!”

The boys giggled well into the night, running around and chasing each other through the grass, until Pedro called from inside that it was time to go. 

Lance slept soundly that night, holding the car and compass close to his heart, thinking that today was the best day in his life.

* * *

It was Lance’s eighteenth birthday.

Another birthday without his family. Another birthday spent in space. Another birthday feeling incredibly alone.

He didn’t bother leaving his room today. There were no alarms, no team training. Just another empty day.

Not that it particularly mattered anymore. Ever since his tenth birthday, nothing felt the same. With his father gone, and everything that had happened with the Angels, another year of life didn’t seem like anything to celebrate. 

Even now, as Lance stared at the compass his father had given him so long ago, rendered useless after his launch into space, he couldn’t seem to recall the joy he had felt that day. All he felt was the pain of remembering something you could never possibly get back. 

Just as Lance was about to toss the compass back into his bag, the needle began to spin rapidly, something Lance had never seen before. It spun, faster and faster until finally, it stopped, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was pointing north. 

No matter how he moved it, it always moved to face north.

Lance made quick work to put his jacket on over his pajamas, eyes only looking at the compass as he followed the needle. His footsteps echoed down the empty halls, and for a brief moment, he wondered where everyone was. After all, it wasn’t so late that they had all retired to their rooms. Usually at this hour all of them would be in the common room, give or take Keith, who would either be his emo self in the corner of the room, or be in the training room. 

But even as he passed the training room, there was no sound emitting from it that would confirm the red paladin's presence. 

Lance didn’t stop until he faced the oor to the common room, needle pointing straight at them. Taking a breath, he stepped forward, doors finally sensing him and sliding open quietly to reveal a very dark, very quiet room. Only the faint buzzing of some machinery could be heard and ance was just about to call out when the lights came out, blinding him as shouts of ‘SURPRISE’ came from all around him. 

Confetti filled the air as Hunk, Pidge, and Allura waved their arms, Shiro taking a photo with his phone and Keith standing to the side, a rare smile on his face. 

“Happy birthday Lance!” Hunk all but yelled as he walked over to give him a hug, Lance, still dumbfounded and holding the compass, patted his back awkwardly.

“You guys...did all this?”

“Credit where credit is due, it was mostly Hunk and Keith who set everything up,” Pidge began, giving Lance a hug as soon as Hunk pulled away. “But as soon as the rest of us heard we all joined in. We couldn’t just let your birthday slip by!”

“Yes yes! And Hunk had prepared many foods, and Pidge even built this contraption that-” 

“HEY! No spoilers, princess, that's for later.” Pidge quickly shushed Allura and Lance smiled.

“You guys, thank you, thank you so much.” Lance felt the tears well up in his eyes, but quickly shook them away, giving them the biggest grin he could muster. 

“Let’s party then, shall we?”

* * *

It turned out that Hunk managed to recreate most of the foods from home by means of other alien ingredients. While some dishes were slightly off in color or texture, the taste was spot on, and Lance ate greedily, eating more than he had eaten in a long time. Some of his favorite songs were being played in the background, Pidge acquiring the playlist from his old music account from their days on Earth. When it got to the showtunes, Lance and Hunk made sure to perform their best, giving the team the most impromptu ‘Take Me or Leave Me’ scene, wowing them with their theatrical talent and chemistry, even giving Lance a standing ovation for his high tenor. 

  
  


The presents were something spectacular, nothing that Lance was expecting. Allura and Coran had joined forces and made him a weaved altean bracelet that many of the soldiers wore, one that represented courage in battle. Shiro gave him some of the old star maps he made with his fiancee. Even Keith had given him something, face slightly pink and brows furrowed as he hissed out to open it later.

Then finally, the machine that had been standing in the middle of the room’s true purpose was finally revealed. Pidge and Hunk had apparently worked on it for months, and they handed over a headset for Lance to put on.

“Is this thing going to kill me?” He asked, eyeing the glowing machine suspiciously.

“Just put it on Lance!” Pidge exclaimed, and he complied, placing the snug, yet comfortable headpiece on. 

  
  


It was dark for a moment, before the screen flickered on, and what was on it made Lance gasp. 

“Hi mijo. Happy Birthday!” His mom said as she smiled happily. She leaned forward, looking at him with a comforting expression. “We miss you so much. But you are being so brave, and we cannot wait until you come home!”

Lance breathed out a sob, hugging himself as more and more members of his family came onto the screen, waving and smiling at him,

But what broke him was when his father walked out, looking just as he did all those years ago.

“Remember that your family loves you mijo. We always have, and always will. You are our pride and joy.”

Lance crumpled to the ground sobbing loudly as he ripped the headset off of him, the pain too much to bear as the smile of his father burned into his mind.

“Lance, are you okay?” A gentle hand on his back, and even gentler voice, something Lance wasn’t accustomed to from Keith, but nevertheless he nodded, wiping his eyes and trying to control his breathing.

“I-I just miss them so much.” He turned a bleary gaze to Hunk and Pidge. “Thank you so much. It felt so good to see them again. T-to see him again.” Another wave of tears, and Hunk moved forward to hug Lance, who hugged him back tightly. 

“You’ll see them again. I promise.”

Lance cried and cried, holding onto Hunk as if he were an anchor, the unspoken understanding behind Lance’s tears holding them together.

The compass lay on the ground, fallen from Lance’s pocket when he fell to the floor, the needle pointing straight at the machine.

* * *

After the scene he caused, Lance excused himself to his room. Hunk offered to go with him, but Lance insisted that he should stay and enjoy the rest of the party. Instead, Keith ended up walking him to his room,and the silence that was held between them was different than any other time before.

Lance was aware that this was the first time he had cried in front of the team, aside from tears that were produced as a result of an injury (that time his back was completely burned off came to mind). So he understood any lingering awkwardness the red paladin felt. 

Soon they arrived at his door and Lance turned to say goodnight when Keith interrupted him. 

“Open it.”

“What?”

“Your gift. You can open it.” Keith looked down at his feet, and Lance pulled out the small parcel from his pocket, undoing the tie that held the fabric together and gently unfolding it. 

It was a vial with a clear liquid inside, the cork waxed so that the contents wouldn’t escape. Lance quirked a brown, shaking the vial a bit. “What is this?”

“It’s rainwater from Earth. Or at least, I think it is. The vendor at the space all said it was, but I don’t know exactly how trustworthy he was.”

Lance's heart thudded in his chest, and he looked at Keith, whose face was slightly flushed. “Y-you got me rainwater?”

“You always talk about how you miss the rain and stuff, so when I saw that I thought you might like it.”

Lance held the vial close to his chest, smiling warmly at the red paladin, the urge to hug him strong. “Thank you. I love it.”

“There’s uh, there’s one more thing.” 

Lance looked back down at the parcel and noticed that, indeed there was one more think. It was a sketch of the seven of them, smiling and happy, no bigger than the palm of his hand.

“I know you miss your family, and I know we can never replace that, but I just want you to know that we care about you, and we are family too.”

The urge to hug suddenly turned into an urge to kiss, and Lance felt himself fall a little bit more in love with the boy in front of him. 

Before Keith could even say anything, Lance reached forward and hugged him, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered, feeling a stray tear leak out of his eye. He pulled back, wiping it away with the back of his hand, feeling his cheeks burn as he looked at Keith, who had frozen since Lance wrapped his arms around him. “This means so much to me Keith, I really appreciate it.”

“N-no problem.” Keith gave him an awkward thumbs up, and he quickly turned to walk down the hall towards his own room, Lance stuck staring after him.

Lance chuckled and walked inside the room, emotions still running high after everything that had happened. 

He sat down on the bed and smiled, setting the vial on the ledge next to him and pulling out the compass. He clicked it open, looking at the faces of his family and Benny smiling back at him.

He loved and missed his family. There was no denying that. If and whenever he was able to return home there would be consequences and problems left to fix, but for now, he was here, and he had people who loved him. He pulled out the picture that Keith drew and began to fold it into a small circle, placing it on the empty side of the locket, and now both his families watched him, and he smiled.

Closing the compass and throwing it onto his pillow, he settled in for the night, pulling the blanket close around him as he drifted off to sleep.

His papa was right. The compass would always bring him to the people who loved him, and who he loved in return.

This was the best birthday ever.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guess whos back, back again.
> 
> It's me haha.
> 
> A quick, last minute submission for Lance's birthday, still in the world of Respira, but probably the happiest installment of the series you will see. 
> 
> Respira is currently under construction, and will be for another while. for updates, I just finsihed editing chapter four!
> 
> keep your eye out for updates on It's An Old Song and When You Learn!
> 
> will be in touch soon!
> 
> -SmStF


End file.
